Not Even Vocaloids Learn From Other's Mistakes
by amethystandrews
Summary: A thirteen-year-old boy decides to follow in the footsteps of his uncle and make the worst mistake of his life-oh forget it, I suck at summaries. Stuff happens. Warning: has OC's and kissing. And killing! Kagamine twinsxthe aforementioned OC's.
1. An Ill Considered Deal With the Devil

Hey. Tsukikage Ao here. You may know me as that guy who copied the Duke of Venomania's harem. But I'd like to say one thing before I start. I don't like calling them a harem. And before you start yelling, "That's still gross!" "Jeez, you're only thirteen!" or even, "Do you still let people into the not-harem?" let me tell you that they were more like fangirls, really. So, a deep breath, and I will start.

It started with a mistake. My uncle, you see, was the Duke. Supposedly, our parents died in some sorta accident when we were little, so Uncle Gakupo took us in. I guess you could say that stupid mistakes run in the family.

I... had a problem with a girl. That's how it started, wasn't it? Her name was Kagamine Rin. Lovely girl. She had blonde hair, blue eyes. Awful temper too, but I liked her all the same. We'd known each other for a while, like since before people started saying she and her twin, Len, were secretly in love or something. The thing is, I'd already tried telling her how I felt. As you can probably tell, it didn't work out so well. I didn't really want something like that happening again, so I remembered the reason my fraternal twin sister and I were living in a really awesome place with almost no guardians. My uncle.

After that, I wasn't really thinking anymore. I pretty much exchanged my soul for the power to make any girl who looks at me fall in love with me. Just as I was contemplating this, I heard a voice. Two voices, actually. One came from outside the door of my room, which would be my sister. Another was in my head. It said, very creepily, I might add, "What about your twin?" I was like, "What about my twin?" When she knocked on the door again, saying, "Ao, it's lunch time. Are you going to get out of there or what?" I finally realized what the voice meant. If _any_ girl who looked at me immediately fell helplessly in love, that also meant my sister! I had to think quickly. I found a handkerchief and told her to close her eyes before coming in.

"Why?" she said.

"Please," I begged, "Just do it. For me?" I heard her sigh exasperatedly.

"Fine. You better not be doing anything weird in there, Ao."

"You sound like a mom."

"Whatever!"

I let her in. I used the hankie as a blindfold, much to my sister's annoyance. "What the-? Ao, I said I wouldn't look!" she said in what she assumed was my general direction. I grinned, remembered that she couldn't see me and said, "Can you just wear that when I'm around?" If she said yes, then I had nothing to worry about. But if she said no...

"How am I supposed to put it on when you're around if I can't see you? What if I bump into you? We _are_ living in the same house, you know."

Drat.

"Oh well. If I run into you, Ao, I blame you. Now help me downstairs, I can't see."

We ate lunch, and I went for a walk in the town, making sure that the girls around saw me, including Rin. Especially Rin.

But then, something happened. When I came back home, my sister forgot that she wasn't supposed to look at me.

"Oh hey, Ao. Welcome..." She looked. Shoot. "...back." she said in a completely different tone of voice. I had heard that tone of voice before. But I was pretty sure that she never used it with me. I looked at her, and the moment that our dark blue eyes met, she looked away, ran her fingers through her long orange hair and smiled nervously.

No, I thought. No. "How is everyone in town doing?" she asked, still in that weird tone of voice. "Okay, I guess." Then it struck me. She used that voice with Kagamine Len. And she was hopelessly in love with him. Well, used to be. But if I thought that this was bad and couldn't get worse, I was very wrong.

"Hey, is Ao here?" a voice behind me said. I turned around to find myself facing at least half the girls in the town. Some I knew, others not. Some were my age, some older. But the one who had asked for me was none other than my childhood friend, Kagamine Rin.

The madness was just about to begin.

**Author's note: **This isn't my first fanfic, but it is the first time I've ever published my writing** and I just realized it is really short. How was it? Awful? Okay? Is Ao too self-centered? I don't think he's actually suited for the song about lust, though. More like wrath, hehe. Originally, I was thinking of making a girl version. But then I figured that might be too weird, so the next time I listened to **_**The Madness of Duke Venomania**_**, I sang along in my... lower voice. Read and please review! If you don't, Ao will come after you with a knife. ****Ao: Maybe, maybe not.**


	2. My Desired Night of Madness

For a few days, it was kind of nice. Having a bunch of girls fuss over you, stare at you and sigh, stuff like that. And the best part was that one of the girls was Rin. She was my Rin now. Okay, that was a weird thought.

Anyway, more and more girls started showing up at our door. There was Kaiko, the sister of the guy who killed my uncle, Miku, one of my sister's friends, and Gumi, the girl my uncle was after. She was kind of pretty, I guess. She had a nice voice. She messed with my ponytail a lot though. Even our aunt, Luka, the tailor from a neighbouring village, came over.

"Hi there, Ao." she said, smiling gently. I couldn't help but think, _Oh no, not more relatives_. Not that she was actually our aunt. Luka was in love with Gakupo since before he had a harem. She loved him even when she found out he was after Gumi. So, when our uncle died, she's kind of treated us like family and she still visits every now and then. She'd always been a little weird since then.

"Uh, hi, Aunt Luka." I said. "Are you sure you should be here?"

"Anywhere you are, dear, I should be there," she said, patting my head before going inside. Argh, I thought, maybe this was a very bad idea. But that thought went straight out of my mind when I saw Rin. She looked amazing, not like she ever didn't. She was talking with some other girls, but she didn't mind my interrupting. In fact, she visibly brightened when she saw me.

"Ao!" she cried happily, throwing her arms around me in a hug.

I smiled, and said, "Hi, Rin. Want to go for a walk?"

We walked out to the garden, which actually looked nice despite the fact that my sister forgot about it every few days. I held Rin's hand and she didn't mind. I just wanted to stay like that forever when I remembered a certain rumor. One about Rin and Len. I've always thought that incest between twins was mostly narcissism. I mean, falling in love with someone who looks like you? Besides, that meant I didn't really stand a chance against Len, right?

"Hey, Rin..." I started carefully. If she got mad it'd be all over for me. "Can I ask you something?"

She looked a little confused, then shrugged. "Go ahead."

"About Len. Rumors are flying about that you and your twin are..." I hesitated. Rin looked at me and smiled. "Together? Are we in love? No! He's my twin. I love him, but not like that." She reddened slightly and added, "Anyway, if it's something like that, I don't need Len. I've got you, Ao."

And just like that she turned to me and kissed me on the lips. I wanted to die, right then. Then I remembered that I couldn't, because then I'd lose her again, this time, forever. She hugged me tight, and said, "Let's go back inside."

Later that day, the thing I had been dreading happened. And it pretty much cancelled out what happened with Rin and me. No, a guy dressed like a girl didn't show up and stab me. He would, though. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

I was in my room, staring at the ceiling. Suddenly there came a knock at the door.

"Ao?" It was my sister. "May I come in?" I knew I'd regret it, but something makes me open the door anyway. "What is it?"

"I-I just wanted to apologise. I should have remembered not to look at you." She looked at the floor. "But there's something else. I didn't actually forget." I should have known.

"I was curious as to why you were asking me not to look at you, so when you came back, I looked at you. I know I shouldn't have! Now, whenever I look at you, I feel different. Almost... almost like..." At this point, she burst into tears.

I knew I shouldn't have, but I put my hand on her shoulder and wiped her tears. "Like what?" I said in what I hoped was a comforting voice.

She looked straight into my dark blue eyes with her own. In that instant I found myself hoping this wouldn't turn all Adolescence-y and then immediately wondering what on earth that meant.

But all thoughts were driven out of my mind as Aoi leaned closer, whispered, "Like this," and kissed me quickly on the lips. Let me say that again so that you will get what just happened. My fraternal twin sister, Tsukikage Aoi, kissed me, Tsukikage Ao, on the lips. Clear? Good. Back to the story.

"Aoi..." She looked up. "I just want you to know that even though you, just like the rest of the girls here, have fallen deeply and helplessly in love with me, I am still your twin brother."

Suddenly, all the guilt was gone from her eyes. "Bu-but, Len and Rin are twins too!" she argued. That kind of, and by kind of I mean really, very much, hurt.

I let go of her. I turned away and said, "Rin and Len aren't together, Aoi." There was no answer. I looked behind me, and she was gone. I locked the door, lay down on my bed and quietly cried until I fell asleep.

I had an awful dream. The odd (and good) thing about it was that I don't remember a lot of it at all. I remember that that scene from a while ago with Aoi was in it. But, for some reason, it felt different somehow. Oh, wait. I remember it now. Instead of pulling away, like I did in real life... I just went with it. That's all that I remember, aside from the sound of my sister calling my name ringing in my ears as I woke up.

It was only then that I really started questioning my actions.

What had I done and what was I becoming?

**A/N: This chapter was a little weird to write, seeing as I'm a girl. I mean, it's one thing to think it in your head (perhaps occasionally say everything out loud while you're alone in the house), and another thing to type it and publish it on FanFiction. In case you're wondering, Ao has middlingly long bright orange hair that he always ties in a ponytail then puts over his shoulder and (kinda evil) dark blue eyes behind rectangular glasses. Aoi is the same except she never ties her hair and just has a headband. They're both nearsighted. I should really get around to putting my drawings of them on deviantart.**


	3. Violins, Orange and Certain Death

Chapter 3: Violins, The Colour Orange and Certain Death

The next few days passed without me particularly noticing. It's almost as if I had quite suddenly become dead to the world. I hardly talked; I avoided my fangirls, especially Aunt Luka and Sis, as much as possible. Even though I never told Rin what happened, even she figured something was wrong.

And then, that day came. I remember that it was a Saturday.

Shame. I liked Saturdays.

I just woke up and somehow I know that that idiot, Kaito, was going to show up and stab me. Don't ask how. I don't know either. Perhaps it was a strange feeling. Or perhaps it was this song that popped into my head with my uncle singing along with Aunt Luka, Miku, Gumi, Meiko, Kaiko and Kaito about the events that led me to follow him.

Well, whatever it was, I was certainly right. Sometime in the afternoon, my sister said there was someone to see me. Another girl, she said. I went downstairs and there he was. I could tell not only because my mental music reached the violin bit, which comes before the Kaito-stabbing-my-uncle bit, but also because he looked nothing like a girl. He was wearing a long, blonde wig and a blue dress with white lace, to cover his short blue hair (I'd seen pictures) and to ineffectively disguise him as a girl, respectively. He looked at me.

"You're Tsukikage Ao, yes?" he said in an unexpectedly high voice, not unlike Kaiko's. "I've heard a lot." _Yeah, I'm sure you have,_ I thought.

I walked up to him and put one hand on his shoulder and twirled his "hair" around the fingers of my other hand, both of which are fairly hard to do considering he's somewhat taller than me.

"Darling," I said, trying my best not to laugh but smiling, "If you really thought that you were fooling anyone, then I'm afraid you were fooled, Shion Kaito!" With that, I yanked off his wig and grinned. He seemed surprised for a moment, then said in a somewhat lower voice than earlier, "Well then, I guess you won't be too shocked when I do this" -here he stabbed me in the chest with a knife- "right?"

I stumbled a little, recovered a bit and mumbled, "Not really, no." He looked me up and down, frowned and explained, "It's nothing personal. When I saw you, I didn't really want to kill you, seeing as you're only thirteen. It's just that I know that you know as well as I do that these girls don't belong here."

I nodded weakly, put my hand to my chest, looked at it and laughed.

"K-Kaito, look." I showed him my hand. "Orange."

He smiled slightly. "Kid, that's nothing. Last time this happened, the guy's blood turned purple on his hand." I nodded again and collapsed.

I was faintly aware of everyone running away but I remember the last few with amazing clarity. It was like being tortured before dying.

I saw my twin running like the rest, following Aunt Luka who smoothed my hair and said, "You messed up, dear." and left. My sister clearly hadn't forgiven me. She turned to me when I said, "Help." but first she had a little confused look, replaced by one of hatred. She looked as if she was going to cry, and she screamed, "Who are you? Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" She ran out.

Not really the best thing to hear from your twin sister in the last moments before your death.

But then, she showed up. Yes, her. My lovely, bright, amazing Rin who had, as I must have mentioned, had an awful temper. But the last thing she ever said to me, even though she said it quietly, hurt more than anything she could have screamed.

I meant to say something like, "Rin, wait! I haven't really told you that I love you yet!"

What really came out was a sort of strangled noise.

Whatever I said or meant to say, she turned and looked at me. She walked a little closer, looked straight into my dying eyes with her bright blue eyes and said, "To think that if you had asked properly, I might have said yes this time."

She stayed a while longer, turned round and left. I pondered this for a moment, took a deep breath, closed my eyes and never opened them again.

And so passed the heir of the Duke of Venomania. The apple never falls far from the tree, eh?

**A/N: Well, that was interesting. When Ao realized Kai-kai was going to kill him, at that point, he didn't really care anymore. That's why he never tried killing Kai-kai with the knife in him like he's going to if you don't review.**

**Ao: The knife is orange now!**


	4. The Tailor's Apprentice

Chapter 4: The Tailor's Apprentice

Hi. It's me, Tsukikage Aoi. I suppose you heard I ran away from home after my twin was killed. I didn't really have anywhere else to go, so our aunt, Megurine Luka, the tailor of Enbizaka, took me in as an apprentice. Lots of things happened, like Kagamine Len finally asked me out when their family moved in and I became friends with a nice guy who looked and sounded a lot like Miku. But the most important thing that happened was a year after I became Aunt Luka's apprentice.

She had been acting strange. She'd dance around in the shop, singing about her mom's scissors and then get to work. One day, she came into the shop mumbling about kimonos.

"Morning, Aunt Luka." I said. "What's up?"

She looked at me confusedly. "I-I saw...your..." She paused, looked like she remembered something and continued, "I, uh, saw your uncle, Aoi." 

Great. Now she's hallucinating.

"He was with a girl in a red kimono." Not only was she hallucinating, Uncle Gakupo still cheated on her in her hallucinations.

"Um, Aunt Luka,"

"Yes?"

"Uncle's dead, remember?"

"Eh?" If she wasn't confused before, she definitely was then. "But I saw him walking around with a brown-haired girl wearing red and drinking sake!" she protested. Hold on. A brunette in red, drinking? That sounded like Meiko, but Aunt Luka was just imagining it.

"Now, Aunt Luka," I said. She turned. "Maybe you were just imagining it. I mean he's been dead for, like, eleven years. Besides, we have stuff to do right?"

"Oh, right." She nodded. "That reminds me, you remember Sakine Meiko? She needed her kimono re-sewn, so here. Want to help?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, sure." I helped her with the red kimono while she quietly sang that while her cheeks became wet with tears, she'd work hard on re-sewing the kimono. Hm.

The next day, the town kind of had an uneasy atmosphere. I heard someone got killed. But when Aunt Luka walked in, she wasn't yelling about that.

"I saw him again today! He was in front of the bridge," she cried.

"Uh huh."

"He seemed a little sad. And he was leaning on a girl with a green obi and lovely, um, teal hair, I think." Hold it. Teal? I only knew one girl with teal hair in Enbizaka, and that was Miku. Once again, I pushed that thought out of my mind and I tried reasoning with her.

"Maybe he was sad because he's..." I paused. "...Dead?"

"Oh, don't talk like that about your fa-" She stopped, turned around, mumbled something to herself and said, "Your uncle. That's what I said."

_Did she say what I thought she said?_ I thought. _That syllable can be the start of only one word!_

She shook her head. "Well," she sighed, "We have work to do again today. Your friend, Hatsune Miku, needed her obi repaired."

I thought to myself, _Isn't it a little odd how whenever she sees "Uncle Gakupo" with a girl who has some nice clothes, she brings clothes just like theirs for us to work on? _I shook my head frantically, to clear my thoughts and told myself to stop doubting my aunt. I could hear her singing that while her red eyes were swelling she would work hard on repairing the obi.

The day after that, chaos started in the town. There was another murder, it seemed. And yet again, my seemingly crazy aunt saw my dead uncle in town.

She ran into the shop as always. "Aoi, I saw him in the hairpin shop."

"Okay, Aunt Luka." At this point, I had learned to just go with her hallucinations. "I hope he wasn't with a girl again."

"Oh, but he was! He was buying a yellow hairpin for a blonde, blue-eyed girl who seemed too young for him. Well, actually, she was about your age, but he's thirty-something by now, right?" Oh no. She was a blonde, blue-eyed girl, about my age? That could only be...

"You mean Kagamine Rin?" I said.

"You know her?" she asked, a slight nervously. "How?"

I smiled. "I'm going out with her twin, remember?"

She nodded. "Ah yes. His name's Len, right? He seems like a very nice kid. It's nice that he likes you then, dear."

"So, got anything for us to work on today?" I asked, a little annoyed that I let us get off-topic.

She shook her head and pulled out a yellow hairpin. "Here. Since I was at the hairpin shop earlier, I figured I might get something for you."

"Wait, wait, a yellow hairpin? Like Rin's?" I started panicking a little. What if I was right about what my aunt had been doing? Her scissors did seem a little odd. And as if she read my mind, she said, "Hey, were my scissors always this colour?" They were blood red. I feared for the worst.

A little later that day, Aunt Luka took out the clothes we'd been repairing over the past two days. She also borrowed my new hairpin.

"Aunt Luka? Wh-what are you doing with those?" I near-squeaked.

She smiled at me, but I didn't really think that it reached her eyes. "I'm going to give these back to their owners."

"Even the hairpin?" I asked.

She frowned. That was real. "No. I'm borrowing it so I look nice. Bye."

I felt something wrong here, but I didn't really want to argue with her at the time so I said, "Bye." That was the last I saw of her that day.

Next day, the entire town was in an uproar. This time, I was pretty sure a man was killed. It seemed like an entire family of four was murdered. And yet, I still came in to the shop and I picked up my sewing from where I left off the day before. But before I could start, my aunt came in, with a horrified look on her face, a red-stained blue cloth in one hand and her sewing scissors in the other.

"H-he didn't re-recognise me... " she murmured. "Aoi, he didn't recognise me!"

I looked at her nervously. "What did you do, Aunt Luka?" Something was bothering me about that cloth. I had seen it somewhere before. But where?

"Come to think of it, he looked a little odd today. He was all blue instead of purple, like he usually is." she said. Wait, he was blue? That cloth was no ordinary cloth. It was a scarf. It was a scarf almost always around the neck of Shion Kaito. I borrowed it from my aunt and looked at it closely. Not only was it covered in weird red stains; it was also covered in pale, still slightly sticky stains. They were of vanilla ice cream, which he ate all the time.

I turned to her. "Again I say, what on earth did you do? If you did anything wrong, you can tell me, right?" I smiled. She smiled too. "And put down the scissors, yeah?" She handed me the scissors.

"Here, Aoi."

"Um, Aunt Luka? Were your scissors always this... red and damp?"

"I... have no idea."

A couple of days after all this, the town still hadn't calmed down. I came in to work as always. Aunt Luka was a little nervous, but otherwise she seemed fine. But then a knock came at the door. My aunt went to answer it.

"Why, good morning, Officer Hiyama. How can we help you?" she chirped.

He glanced at me then announced, "Megurine Luka, you are under arrest for the murder of Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Shion Kaito, and my g- I mean, Sakine Meiko." He pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

Aunt Luka was surprisingly calm. She just had one request, namely, "May I say goodbye to my apprentice?" "Sure, why not." "Thank you." "Three minutes."

I looked at my aunt, or whatever she was. She looked at me.

"Aoi, I have something important to tell you," she said.

I sighed. "I figured."

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know. Kiyoteru-sensei is a teacher and Sakine Meiko wasn't the version of Meiko in **_**The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka**_**. But she needed a last name and I couldn't think of anyone else to be a police officer so... yeah. More drama in the next chapter! In fact, the most out of all of these!**


	5. Genetics Makes Less Sense Than It Should

"So... I guess you really did murder that family, huh?" I said.

Aunt Luka looked away. "I'm sorry. But... there's something I have to tell you." "Oh?"

"I didn't really think that that guy was your uncle. For one, they look nothing alike." she explained. I smiled nervously. "I was thinking that." She continued, "And how could I mistake Gakupo for the man who killed him?" "I guess you're right, Aunt Luka." I turned away.

"Aoi, there's something else." she called. I turned around again. "As you know, I'm not really your aunt."

"Yeah, I knew that." I laughed, a dead laugh. "I-is that it?"

"And Gakupo wasn't your uncle." She took a deep breath, and continued, "We... we're your parents."

I couldn't help but yell, "I-I knew it!"

Aunt Luka looked so surprised as she squeaked, "What? Since wh-"

I interrupted, "That day you had a green obi and you slipped up and said, 'Don't talk like that about your fa-' and then you started mumbling to yourself then you said, 'Your uncle. That's what I said.' If you're going to tell me anything else today, can you tell me why? Why you didn't tell us? Why you told Ao and me for thirteen years that we were orphans? If it was Unc- Dad keeping you from telling us, you could have told us anytime you visited because he was dead. So please, tell me!" Tears were streaming down my face. I looked up at her and realised that she had been crying too.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and began, "Okay. Thirteen years ago, I was twenty years old. I loved someone and he loved me too, which was all that mattered to me. We had fraternal twins, a boy and a girl. When they were two years old, something happened to him. He made a deal with the devil to make any girl who sees him fall in love. Of course, I told him he didn't need that. But he said there was another girl. Some girl he knew from when he was a kid. She was his cousin, or something. Then one day, some idiot shows up to save his sister, and he... killed your father. I didn't want you two to grow up thinking that he was some kind of weirdo who had a bunch of girls hanging around which eventually got him killed, so I lied to you and your brother. I wish I hadn't lied or at least told you sooner. I wish he hadn't been such an idiot.

I wish your brother hadn't acted just like his father and done the exact same thing. That just shows that he really is my kid, then. He can't learn from past mistakes."

I sighed deeply. "Well, it's nice to know that I'm not really an orphan. Even though both my dad and my twin are dead for the same reason and at the hand of the same person. And my mom's being arrested for murdering a family of four."

The person I thought was my aunt but in fact was my mother looked so guilty. She said, "I don't know what came over me. I just saw that idiot, Kaito, and I remembered everything he took from me. So I snapped."

I remembered the other names that Officer Hiyama mentioned. "But... What about Meiko? And Miku and Rin? Why did you have to kill them too?" I demanded.

"Aoi, I-"

"Miku was one of my best friends. Rin was like a sister to me, although it would have been weird if she were, seeing as my twin was in love with her and I really liked her twin... But Au- Mom, why'd you have to drag them into it too?"

The policeman standing not far away informed us, "Okay, she has to go now. Finish up."

She put her hands on my shoulders and told me "Take care of the shop for me, okay? I've taught you enough to get by." I nodded. "Oh, and Aoi?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you and your father did too, which is why he stayed out of your sight when he was in that part of his life."

"The last part?" I remarked.

"Stop that. So that's why I am asking - no, begging you not to be just like your family and try not to make any stupid mistakes. Please? For me, your dad and your brother?"

"Okay, Mom, I'll try. But I'm not promising anything."

Mom walked over to Officer Hiyama, said something. He nodded and put the handcuffs on her. She turned to me and mouthed, "Goodbye."

When they left, I locked the door to the shop and just started crying. I had just found out I wasn't an orphan, then realised I already lost my family. My father and my brother dead, my mother arrested for killing my friends and Len off who-knew-where with who-knew-who. There was almost nobody left but me.

**A/N: Told you there was more drama. But now, the real question is: how does purple hair and blue eyes + pink hair and sky blue eyes = **_**orange hair**_** and dark blue eyes? It's a mystery.**


End file.
